


Tears Of The Ocean

by DemonicWolfy



Series: Eddsworld Roleplay Short(ish) Stories [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: ... What have I done with my life?, A LOT of swimming, All the guys are Mermen, Everyones favorite guys!, F/M, Franny's so embarrassed, It's all based off of a roleplay I did with an amazing person, Lyra is a Werewolf, Lyra's an emotionless bastard, M/M, Magic because why not, Mermaid AU and Werewolf AU crossover, One dog's named after a Panic! At The Disco song, Paul and Pat are Beta werewolves, Poor Edd cant drink Cola, Poor Franny's the only human, Shadow and Lisa are Lyra's and Franny's pet dogs, Shadow's probably the most forgotten character now, Sneaky alpha werewolf, Some EddMatt fluff, THERE ARE SOME TRIGGER MOMENTS IN SOME CHAPTERS!, THESE ARE NOT THE REAL PEOPLE! JUST THE CHARACTERS!, TORD-LE, Tord is now a turtle, Tord's a demon horned hair satan, You have been warned!, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWolfy/pseuds/DemonicWolfy
Summary: I’m bad at making descriptionsLyra and Franny get dragged down deep into the ocean and meet Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord. They stay down and hang out with them... But secrets are being hidden from one another underneath all the fun...You'll need to read to find out more! :3





	1. Chapter 1

Lyra sighed in frustration as she made another mistake in her drawing. Picking her eraser up and erasing it before grabbing the pencil again and set to work, her pencil gliding over the paper.

Franny on the other hand lay beside her best friend on the hot sand, a can of Fanta by her side as she gazed at the baby blue sky.

Lyra was wearing her usual Breaking Benjamin T-shirt with a unzipped black sweatshirt over it, and a pair of blue jeans. She was barefoot, because she’s always liked that when she’s outside enjoying nature

Franny was wearing a faded dark green ‘don’t pollute’ T-Shirt with her Pink, blue, and Green hoodie on top, a pair of light fading blue shorts. Her green converse on, because she was always afraid of what she could randomly step in or on barefooted.

“I’m bored...what are you drawing anyway that we had to come all the way to the beach for?” Franny whined in a quiet tone.

Lyra showed her a picture of a wolf, with an ocean behind it and shells scattered along the beach it was standing in.

The wolf was the same one she always drew: 

Black pelt with dark grey ear tips, light grey inner ears, 4 white spots under each eye, and was heterochromatic with the left eye being red and the right one blue. 

She claimed it’s name was midnight when she first started drawing it.

Franny nodded slightly impressed, only because she was used to seeing the wolf all the time. She sighed, “welp, good thing I came prepared!” 

She got up and slid off her hoodie, T-shirt, and shorts, revealing a pink two piece swimsuit underneath. Then slipped on her black swimming shorts, she never like showing a lot of skin.

“While your drawing I’m gonna go in the water” and with that she headed towards the gentle crashing waves.

“Have fun then...” Lyra said emotionlessly as she made a messy fur on her wolf.

Franny slowly stepped in the water until she was shoulder deep, a tingle going down her spine as she felt, someone was watching her. Thinking it was probably just Lyra she shrugged it off and continued to swim.

After a few minutes, Lyra grew bored of creating the fur and decided to take a break since her hand was cramping up. She closed the sketchbook and carefully put it in the small duffel bag she always kept with her, along with her pencil and eraser.

She got up and hesitantly stripped her clothes off, revealing her in a black one piece swimsuit.

As she looked over Franny noticed Lyra and waved her over, “Come on Lyra! It’s cold but fun! she would jump in the waves as they carried her back toward the shores, like a water roller coaster.

Lyra groaned as she got in the water. “Your lucky there’s not many people here today...” 

She was extremely socially awkward and shy, she hardly trusts other humans. It didn’t help with the fact that she had absolutely no self confidence either.

If she showed even a little bit of skin, she thought it was too much. That’s what made Franny and Lyra best friends, they both has so much in common it was kinda weird but funny at the same time.

Franny rolled her eyes as she went out a little further in the water.

“Stop being such a grump Lyra...” Franny was only confident and talked like herself around Lyra, if near anyone else she barely knew she would stutter a lot and act really emotionally unstable.

Lyra followed behind her and then crouched down so the water was just below her nose, hiding the shiver that traveled up her arms.

“I wish we had the right scuba gear so we can go explore!” Franny smiled as she kept going further out. “I bet it looks so pretty!” she continued swimming as she was going out a little too far.

Lyra sunk down, before coming back up, shaking her head like a dog slightly and wiping the water out of her eyes.

Franny let herself float on top of the cold water, letting it carry her further without noticing. (DONT swim out too far when your at the beach kids! Franny doesn’t know what’s best! xD)

Lyra swam out to her and splashed a bit of water at a Franny with a small smirk, which didn’t match the emotionless look in her eyes.

"How DARE YOU!” she laughed as she splashed more water back at Lyra expecting her to retreat.

Lyra swam away, purposely splashing water back with her feet with a small laugh.

She pouted as she mumbles, “ya whatever...”  as she swam out so far she could barely see the shore anymore, a little panicked she called out to her friend. 

“L-Lyra? L-LYRA?!”

“Calm down, I’m right here Fran”

She quickly swam out to her panicking friend, not wanting to deal with another nervous breakdown from her.

 

“O-oh t-thank god...” she breathed a sigh of relief, “I think we should head back...we went a little...too far?” She nervously let out a small chuckle.

“No dip” she answered sarcastically, trying not to swear as of Franny didn’t like profanity much. She...had a bad habit of swearing at the most random times.

Lyra slowly started swimming back, but kept a close eye on Franny as she followed behind.

What they didn’t know was there was a unknown figure underwater below them. As it noticed the two, it swam up and yanked Franny by the foot dragging her down.  
“AH! L-LYRA HEL-“ she got cut off as her head went under the surface.

Lyra immediately stopped and looked behind her, not seeing Franny anywhere.

“Franny?!”

She then dove underwater, hoping she was just pulling a prank on her.

She got a glimpse of her, struggling to swim away from the unknown creature grip. As Franny got dragged deeper and deeper, she became a little dizzy as she started losing oxygen to breathe.

 

Lyra suddenly felt something hit the back of her head, knocking her out and sinking down into the dark.

Franny screamed underwater as she tried grabbing for Lyra, but another figure beat her to it as it grabbed Lyra and carried her down too.

Her last breath exiting her lungs, making her slowly unconscious. 

Deeper and deeper, into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra and Franny meet the guys!

Franny slowly started to wake up, hoping what just happened was just a dream, until she heard strange voices. She kept her eyes shut, to afraid to open them.

Lyra moaned in pain, slowly waking up as well, and curled into a little ball, the back of her head hurting worse than her sore limbs.

Franny heard Lyra and sat up quickly... Wait.. Sat up? She opened her eyes and looked around.

She noticed there was an air bubble thing around her head, allowing her to breath.

After attempting to wake Lyra up fully (it didn't work) by shaking her, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "W-who's there?!? W-why are w-we h-here?!"

Hearing Franny call out those questions woke Lyra up.

She slowly sat up, "Well this isn't normal" she said while blinking rapidly and looking around her.

A figure came out of the shadows and swam up to them, half man half...fish?! Oh wait a mermaid, "Hi! I'm Edd!" A brunette merman with a green tail swam up to them. "How about you?!" he seemed excited... A little too excited.

Franny just looked at him, to puzzled to say anything yet... Unlike Lyra, who threw her hands up and said, "Fuck it, now I've seen everything" without even caring that she just swore in front of Franny.

Franny blushed lightly, "L-Lyra language!" she sighed and cautiously spoke, "I-I'm F-Franny...and t-that's...L-Lyra.."

He smiled at them, "Wow those are both beautiful names! Anyway here's one of my other friends! Meet Matt!" he waved over ANOTHER one.

Franny blushed slightly more as a ginger merman with a purple tail swam over.

Matt waved at them with both hands, "Hi!"

Lyra just stared ahead with no emotion at all... She looked dead inside.

"H-H-Hi...?" Franny had trouble talking as she was embarrassed and scared at the same time.

Now remembering they were both in bathing suits, Lyra in a one piece and Franny in a...two piece. she face palmed.

Lyra scooted closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its nice to meet you!" Matt said with a large, close eyed smile.

She didn't say anything but just nod. She whispered to Lyra, "H-How the frick...is this happening?! And w-why?! I feel l-like my f-face is heating u-up.."

Edd noticed she was scared and gave Matt a concerned look

Matt just looked at Edd, then back at the girls. "What's wrong?"

Lyra removed her hand and hugged her arms close to her body, her legs pulled up against her chest.

Franny ignored Matt's question and asked one of her own, "W-where are w-we?! W-Why did you b-bring us h-here?! A-Are there m-more of y-you?!"

Edd just chuckled, "Your in the ocean! duh! I didn't bring you here, Matt did. I had to bring.. Uh.. Lyra down here because she got knocked out, and lastly, yes there are more of us! Two others!" he smiled warmly which made Franny relax a bit.

Lyra began muttering swears under her breath as her fingers began to twitch... It was one of the many problems she had. When she was nervous, or something else, her hands or fingers would twitch.

"C-Calm d-down Lyra...I t-think they are f-friendly..." Franny said while patting Lyra's back.

Out of nowhere a third one appeared. He had a red tail, chestnut hair shaped in two horns, and silver looking eyes. "EDD CAN YOU TELL THOMAS THA-" he stopped and stared at the girls, while in the distance they heard a faint shout of, "Don't call me that!"

"Who the hell are these humans?" Edd gasped, "TORD! LANGUAGE!" 'Tord' just rolled his eyes and continued staring at them.

Faint mumbling grew closer as Franny became scared again, hugging Lyra close to her, and for some reason she began to blush more.

"Sssshhhhhiiiiitttttttt" Lyra swore... Loudly too, When her hand twitched without any signs of stopping.

"I d-don't even c-care if you s-swear I don't k-know whats g-going on.." Franny mumbled.

A fourth merman came from the shadows. He had a blue tail, spikey hair, and black voids for eyes.

Franny blushed extremely when that one showed up, not knowing why.

Edd just chuckled noticing her blush, "That's Tom with the blue tail, and Tord with the red tail! I told you there were more of us."

Franny was about to speak, but nothing came out of her now wide open mouth, making her more embarrassed.

Lyra grabbed her twitching hand with her non twitching one and dug her long nails into it, hoping that the pain will make it stop.

Tom waved lazily at them, then began glaring daggers at Tord.

Franny slightly waved back at the blue one, then she turned to Lyra and whispered, "Tom...h-he's pretty c-cute..." her blush growing more.

Tord stuck his tongue out at Tom before crossing his arms. "Seriously Edd what are these humans doing here?" he had a thick... Norwegian accent.

Edd sighed, "Matt thought it was a good idea to pull them from the surface.." he slightly smiled.

Lyra hissed through gritted teeth, both in pain, and annoyance at being called a human, and kept digging her nails in, not paying attention to anything anymore.

Franny rolled her eyes and softly smacked the back of Lyra's head. "L-Lyra! B-Be a l-little nice a-at l-least!" 

Edd laughed and Tord snickered as he went behind and lifted Lyra up, "Small human must pay attention"

Franny panicked as she backed up and swam into Tom, making her more red.

"It needs to stop" Lyra mumbled, feeling the urge to bite herself, but knew she wouldn't be able to, so she clawed at her hand until it was about to bleed... At least that stopped the twitching. She curled into a little ball. "And I'm not small" she fake pouted.

Tord noticed her clawing at her hand and grabbed her arms, "tsk tsk! Mustn't do that! Blood attracts sharks" he set her down on the rock.

"H-H-Hello.." Franny nervously said as she stood in front of the blue male, red dusted across her face.

Tom placed a hand on top of Franny's head and ruffled her hair with a smirk.

Lyra muttered something under her breath. Something along the lines of, 'Stupid men'.

Franny let out a giggle mixed with a chuckle as she examined them all a little more closely.

"So...you guys wanna explore? We can show you a lot of things!" Edd asked, looking desperate, Franny just shrugged, "S-sure...as l-long as Lyra w-wants to.."

"I still need to go home though... My stuff was probably stolen and my dogs need fed......" Lyra mumbled, still curled into a ball.

Edd's smile turned into a frown, "o-oh OK then..." he looked down with a sad puppy dog face.

"I w-wanna stay h-here though...a l-little longer...." Franny also looked upset as well, she pouted crossing her arms.

Lyra peeked from over her arms, then gave a whimper. "Don't give me that look..."

"F-fine...Matt take them back..." Edd crossed his arms in disapointment

"I-I'm staying! I h-have nothing to g-go back for anyway.." Franny faintly smiled as she swam towards Edd, Tom, and Matt. Edd only grinning happy she wanted to stay.

"I'll come back... I just don't want my dog tearing down the house... And I need to make sure my sketchbook and phone are still there..."

"Alright...you know what? Tord can show you the way back, he knows the sea better than all of us, and use this when you want to come back." Edd handed her a shell with a strange button on it. "It will alert us!"

Tord sighed as he grabbed Lyra again and led her back to the shore, Franny just waving a soft goodbye as they disappeared. What did she just agree to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3


	3. Hiatus.. Sorry guys

So..... There won't be any chapters for a while, for two reasons.. One is that most of the beginning of the roleplay me and the original creator were basing this off of was deleted..... Another would be that the original creator was forced to delete her account, which means we can't continue the roleplay, and she was working on the third chapter, so I wouldn't be able to upload it until she finishes it.. So this is temporarily on hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :3  
> Check out the original from Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/11195633/Tears-of-the-ocean/, and meet the person who first created it on there with me: https://www.quotev.com/TorisWorld12  
> It's all based off of a roleplay we did.


End file.
